


Forget

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A short dialogue about life and death.





	Forget

"Death is hardly the monster you should fear," he said.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

"Death is kind. It spares you pain. It doesn't leave anyone behind. Ever. One day, it will come for you, no matter who you are."

 

She smiled, curious now.

 

"Fear life, my dear, but don't run from it. Never run or hide. Stand up and admit it. Admit you are afraid. Life can be cruel if you don't give in."

 

"What if I can't?"

 

"Then hold out your arm for death. Only, remember that is a very possessive friend. One could almost say...like me."

 

"Like you?"

 

"Yes, exactly like me."

 

"But I'm not afraid of you."

 

"You don't know me, then."

 

"How foolish! I know everything about you!"

 

"Do you?"

 

"Of course! I- Hey. Where'd you go?"

 

_Forgive me, dearest. It will be a long time before we meet again, if ever. After all, Death should hardly be seen deliberating with Life. You will have forgotten me, by then. I can only hope that you will remember yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Angela!  
> Hopefully it wasn't too vague! Well, it was intended to be a bit vague, but...um.


End file.
